Raine Winters
Elf-girl.png|Usual Outfit Raine_zelda.png|Hallowwn 2010 (Zelda) rain_ball.png|Sorven Ball 2010 Raine_Every_Day.png|Casual Outfit raine_summer.png|Summer Outfit raine_winter.png|Winter Outfit Raine marcelene.png|Halloween 2011 (Marcelene) Raine 2012.png|Halloween 2012 (Luka) CEO of the Winters Corporation for the past 4 years, the responsibility was dumped upon Raine long before she was prepared for it. The untimely death of her father while she was still in school put her in a position of having to learn on her feet to fill his shoes before the company could be lost to a board member. Unwilling to lose her family's legacy, she took on the responsibility at only 18. Though scared, she found the Solarian community very supportive of her, and many of the Winters Corporation board members ready to stand beside her and help her through her struggles. However, due to the fear brought on by her father's assassination, she quickly found that their help also meant her imprisonment. For fear that someone is after her position or out to destroy the Winters family, she is not often allowed to leave her home and workplace. She now lives in the corporation building, the floor below her office having been turned into a home for her. She has since lost touch with much of the outside world with the exception of her childhood friend, Ariel Faux. She watches the city from her office above using the Twilight 002 MUC both as security to the city and her link to the outside world. Through the Twilight unit's eyes she able to run a feed back to her office. Though nowhere near the same as being outside herself, she has begun to fear losing the corporation to someone who would ruin the city, and so has come to terms with this compromise. Raine suffered the loss of her mother to illness at a very young age. Though distant for a time after his wifes death Jacob eventually resolved himself to his daughter, from that point on taking her almost everywhere he went. Before her death Raine's mother was always with her and afterwards her father took up the responsibility so she seldom spent time alone. Shortly after her mothers death on one of her trips to work with her father she met Ariel Faux. Raine did not understand the concept of Ariel being an orphan but understood that "we don't have mommies" and from it became quickly attached to Ariel. Jacob took notice of their bond and unofficially adopted Ariel often taking her with him an Raine to work so Raine would have a companion. From their friendship Jacob would get the idea of building the all inclusive schools which bonded children of the NAC with children of the city. Raine comes from a wealthy family and has never felt need. Because of this she heavily relies on her close friend Ariel Faux to build a connection to others. Shortly after her fathers death Raine was presented with Twilight 001. Designed by her father to care for her should anything happen to him it was called a "Mother Unit". The original model had been fashioned after her mother but the design had been changed last minute. The whole concept deeply offended Raine and she wanted nothing to do with it and ordered it to be dismantled. A few days later Raine changed her mind, luckily no permanent damage had yet been done and she ordered it reprogrammed. Instead of protecting her, it was going to protect the city, it was going to work as law enforcement. However, Jacob had programmed it to be caring, and able to make decisions of its own based on what would be best for Raine. When this was then redirected to the city it made quick work of any problems that arose. In just a few months the unit had little work to do and judged itself no longer needed. It destroyed itself to distribute the power it ran on to the people in the city who needed it. Raine watched the city once again become as crime ridden as it had been before the Mother Unit had been activated. She ordered another made, this time however its ability to make decisions of its own where blocked from its programming. Though it worked well as Raine gathered more power and responsibility within the Corporation the more paranoid she became. Twilight 002 does little for the city these days and spends most of her time running tasks in Raine's office. Category:Solarian Category:Main Characters Category:Character List